


Cellmates

by MerlinWinchestr



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Post-Episode:1x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinWinchestr/pseuds/MerlinWinchestr
Summary: "Love what you've done with the place.""What are you doing here, Cam?"AU post-1X07/08.





	Cellmates

**Author's Note:**

> **Category:** AU-Canon Divergence  
>  **Setting:** Post-1X07/08  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Deception team  
>  **Rating/Warnings:** K+  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.
> 
> **Author's Note:** This story is a short canon divergence set after "Sacrifice 99 to Fool One" and "Multiple Outs." Not going to lie, I was kind of hoping that Cam would not get off as easily as he did and this is what happened. Hope you enjoy!

# Cellmates

“So am I getting a new cellmate or what?” Johnny asked, arms folded and looking as if he couldn’t care less about his visitor. 

“Still up in the air.” Kay admitted. “Cam is in serious trouble, Jonathan.”

“Because he was kidnapped and forced to do what she wanted to get me out of here?” Johnny scoffed. “Yeah, that sounds like our justice system all right.” 

“He helped steal a million-dollar diamond. Not to mention…” Kay broke off, uncertain whether to continue or not. 

Johnny stiffened. “What?” 

Kay took a breath but said nothing. 

“Not to mention what, Agent Daniels?” 

“Bishop’s body was found tossed in a ditch along with the murder weapon. Cameron’s fingerprints were all over them.” 

Johnny just stared, not wanting to believe what she was saying. But he did. And he knew who was to blame and it wasn’t Cameron. 

“She framed him, just like she framed me.” 

“We have no proof of that.” Kay shook her head, clearly upset with the entire situation. 

“But we have definitive proof of her other crimes. We will get her, Jonathan.” 

“Sure. You’ll get her and then leave me to rot in here—and Cam to, probably—for crimes we didn’t commit.” 

“I know,” Kay said carefully, “that without proof my hands—our hands—are tied.” 

“Yours are maybe.” Johnny muttered. “I can untie mine at any time.” 

Kay ignored the comment. Instead, she stood and pushed her chair underneath the table. 

“I’ll have the team keep you updated on Cameron. And I promise you, I will do all I can for him.”

Johnny just watched her leave, knowing that she meant what she said. But he also knew that there was not much she could do. And there was only so long he could keep up hope of a happy ending. 

~~~~~~~~Three Weeks Later~~~~~~~

“New cellmate coming, Black.” The guard announced gruffly. “Be here soon, so clean your crap.” 

Johnny glanced around at his basically empty cell. Besides the solitary blanket and pillow, the only other item in sight was a paperback novel from the prison library. The guard moved on, leaving Johnny alone. Sighing, he looked up at the bright red “RAT” painted on the cell wall and shook his head, pitying the poor chum who was going to be stuck with him. At least until one of the other inmates killed him for helping the FBI. He picked up the book, vainly trying to distract that line of thinking. Barely fifteen minutes had passed before the cell door swung open and a familiar voice broke the silence. 

“Love what you’ve done with the place.” 

Johnny shot to his feet as the guard shoved his brother and sent him stumbling into the cell. Cameron took a breath, surprisingly holding back the sarcastic comment he clearly wanted to give. Johnny studied his brother, barely hiding his shock to find him in prison, let alone in his cell. Cam’s hair was unkempt, his clothing disheveled, and he spotted a fresh bruise on his cheek. Johnny didn’t have to ask how Cam got it; one glance at the guard who was locking the door answered that particular question. 

“Kay couldn’t help you.” He said instead as Cam tossed his blanket and pillow onto the top bunk. 

Cam shrugged. “She got me assigned here with you, at least. And trust me, they did not want that to happen.”

He forced a grin, but it let it fade as he turned and faced the painted RAT. 

“That because of me?”

“Because I helped you.” Johnny admitted, then quickly changed the subject.  
“How’s the team?” 

“They’re all right, all things considered. Done helping the FBI, of course, but they’re not involved in any of this.”

“And Kay?”

Cam hesitated a moment before answering. “Suspended. But only until they prove that she had nothing to do with what they say I did.” 

Johnny nodded, sensing that his brother didn’t want to talk about that particular subject. Cam never had been good with guilt. Johnny sat down on his bunk and motioned for his brother to join him. Cam sighed as he sank down and leaned against the wall. As he leaned back as well, Johnny saw the fear that Cam was trying and failing to hide. Johnny bumped his shoulder against his brother’s in a familiar gesture. 

“So what do we do now?” he asked. 

“Kay says she’s going to keep working on the Mystery Woman.” Cam answered. “Find proof that she framed us and get us out of here.” 

“You believe she’ll succeed?”

Cam looked over at his brother, then over to the painted “RAT”. 

“No.” 

Johnny’s eyes widened in surprise at the negative response. Cam just offered a small smile, as if that explained everything.

“What about the team?”

“I told them not to do anything stupid. Gunter could probably handle prison, but Jordan? And Dina?”

“Do you really think they’ll listen? The only reason Gunter hasn’t already helped me out of here is because of you.” 

“I also told Mike to keep an eye on them and stop them from doing anything stupid.” 

Johnny nodded. He may not be Mike’s biggest fan, but he did trust the man to keep the team out of trouble. He repeated his earlier question. 

“So what do we do now?” 

“Wait.” At Johnny’s incredulous look, Cam continued. “We have to give Kay time, John. I promised her I would give her a chance to clear our names.” 

“How much time?”

Cam smirked.

“You know, I never did specify that detail.” 

~~~~~~~~Two Months Later~~~~~~~~

_Some time late last night, famous magicians Cameron and Jonathan Black escaped from maximum security prison. Both brothers were incarcerated on separate murder charges and are considered dangerous. Police are warning people not to approach either man. If you have any tips on the Black brother’s whereabouts, contact the authorities at the following numbers._

“Can you believe this?” Gunter exclaimed, muting the television. “Calling Cam and Johnny dangerous? What a joke!”

“They did just escape prison, Gunter.” Dina reminded, arms folded across her chest to keep her hands from shaking. 

“Without us, I might add.” Jordan intervened, his eyes locked on the screen that had since switched to a McDonald’s commercial. 

“Did they mention this to either of you?” Dina asked. “Did either of you help them?”

“No!” both men exclaimed. 

“I would have, obviously.” Gunter continued. “But neither of them asked.” 

“We all would have.” Jordan added, side-eying Gunter. 

Dina started to say something, but was cut off by her phone ringing. 

“Hello?” she answered. A beat passed before she spoke again. “Hold on, I’m going to put you on speaker.” To the guys, she added, “It’s Kay.” 

“Agent Daniels.” Gunter greeted. “You seen the news?”

“That’s why I’m calling.” Kay said, and they could clearly hear the stress lining her voice. “I need all of you to answer me honestly: have any of you heard from Cameron or Jonathan?” 

“I wish.” Jordan answered. “I don’t like being left in the dark.” 

“No.” Gunter scoffed. “But even if I had, I wouldn’t tell you.”

“Dina?” Kay ignored Gunter’s comment. 

Dina hesitated, causing the two guys to glanced at each other. 

“Not a word.” 

Kay sighed. “If they do contact you, let me know immediately. If they turn themselves in soon I might still be able to help them.” 

“Of course.” Dina assured at the same time Gunter laughed, “Not likely.” 

“I’ll call if I hear anything.” Kay promised before disconnecting. 

Gunter and Jordan turned to face Dina as she slipped the phone in her pocket.

“What?” she asked. 

“They contacted you.” It wasn’t a question.

Dina sighed, her shoulders drooping as she pulled out a folded piece of paper. Gunter took it roughly and unfolded it while Jordan leaned over his shoulder to read it. 

“I found it this morning,” she admitted, “Along with missing clothes and disguises.”

Gunter and Jordan glanced at each as they finished reading. Without a word, Gunter pulled a lighter from his pocket and held it to the corner of the paper. He waited until the majority of the paper had fully burned before tossing it into a nearby trashcan and simply walking away. Jordan and Dina looked from the trash can to each other, before turning resolutely and following Gunter out of the room. 

_Hey team,_

_First off, we’re sorry for not letting you guys in on our plan. Believe it or not, we did it to protect you. And it’s for that reason that we can’t tell you how we escaped or where we’re going. Really we shouldn’t even be writing this, but we owe you some sort of explanation. It’s not that we don’t trust that you and Kay will help clear our names. Given the time, we know you all would have figured it out and put the Mystery Woman behind bars in our place. But we didn’t have that kind of time. On top of being on top of the “most despised” list, she put a price on our heads. It was either get out or di. So we got out. We’re going after her, but that’s all we can tell you. It might be to late to clear our names now, but we can still stop her from hurting anyone else. We know you guys will want to help, but you have to stay away. It’s to dangerous, not to mention we’re wanted men. Maybe one day we’ll tell you everything, but not until Mystery Woman is behind bars. You have to promise to stay away and not look for us or for her, for your own safety. And tell Kay none of this. She has to do her job and we don’t want to compromise her in any way._

_We will catch her. And then we’ll be back. That is a promise._

_-Cam and Johnny_

**Author's Note:**

> Two quick things:  
> First, Johnny's cell in the show only has one bunk, but I'm using some creative license here because what's the fun in having them in cells next to each other. 
> 
> Two, I know there is basically no chance that in the real world that the brother's would be placed in the same cell (for obvious reasons, namely them being escape artists). But, again, I took some creative license.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
